1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a control method for a game device, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is proposed a game device capable of detecting a posture of a player. For example, there is proposed a game device capable of detecting a posture of a player based on a photographed image generated by a photographing unit and a detection result from an infrared sensor (see, for example, JP 3866474 B2).